


Pretending It's You

by SmutJesus



Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Crying, Dildos, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Mutual Pining, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Pining, Prostate Massage, Sad Nishinoya Yuu, Secret Crush, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: Noya had always considered himself as straight, preoccupied with the team’s manager for as long as he could remember. But now, starring at the 6-inch dildo in his hands, the libero wasn’t so sure anymore.Alternatively: Noya fucks himself with a dildo, pretending it's Asahi, and then crying like a bitch about it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), read stories





	Pretending It's You

Noya had always considered himself as straight, preoccupied with the team’s manager for as long as he could remember. But now, starring at the 6-inch dildo in his hands, the libero wasn’t so sure anymore. 

He didn’t buy it, of course; Tanaka had shoved it in his bag as a joke (saying how he was basically their ace’s bitch, but that was only admiration) but, never the less, curiosity would always get the best of him it seemed. 

‘It was only admiration, nothing else.’

The short boy surveyed the object in his grasp, a bright pink dildo decorated with various veins, finished off with an uncut head at the top. His eyes moved down to the bottom of the toy, where two large balls met the small suction cup at the base. Noya gulped at the size, it was bigger than him that was for sure, the thickness was unparallel.

Why was he even doing this in the first place? He’d brought himself to orgasm with just his hand on his dick just fine before, but lately…

Noya was bored; No longer satisfied with just jacking off anymore, needed something more in order to really get what he wanted (and apparently what he wanted was a fucking dick up his ass, but hey, he was desperate).

With his parents not coming home until late, and all of his school work up to date, for once, there was only one problem left for him to face:

‘How…?’ How the fuck was something this big supposed to fit up his ass?

To say that Noya binge watched gay porn for an hour was not something he was proud of, was an understatement. Getting hard from it was even worse. 

He. Was. Straight.

With a spare bottle of lotion in one hand-he didn’t have any lube, obviously, and he was too lazy to use spit-the libero coated one, slender finger before pushing into his entrance. Noya was taken aback, eyes fluttering at the foreign, but strangely pleasant sensation. A surprised gasp left his lips. 

From where he sat on his knees, he couldn’t reach far, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d imagined; He decided, albeit reluctantly, that he liked it.

He liked it even more when he began wiggling his finger, discovering his pliant walls in an all-new way, then proceeded to shallowly thrust his index finger into his whole (to test the waters). It was even better when another finger was shoved into himself, rocking himself on the two digits, moving them in all kinds of directions. 

Until he hit something inside of him, a jolt of pleasure shot through him, coursing through his belly before traversing down right to his groin. It was so good, different to how touching his dick felt, but just as good-maybe even better.

‘Oh my god,’ he aimed for that spot eagerly, but soon found the position he was in rather difficult to get what he wanted. Now, laying on his back, head resting on his pillow, Noya was free to massage his prostate all he wanted.

It was with three fingers knuckle deep, circling that bundle of nerves, did his mind wander back to the reason for all of this in the first place. 

The dildo (which had been thrown aside, laying forgotten against the bed and the wall). Reaching for it and covering it, too, in the slippery lotion, Noya positioned the head at his entrance, before timidly pushing in.

It was heaven; A fullness his fingers weren’t able to provide, the stretch only heightening his senses to the point of tears brimming his closed eyes. 

With flushed cheeks, the libero made the first thrust, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in until it was, quite literally, balls deep inside of him. ‘So good,’ he repeated in his head in the haze of his arousal.

Despite the pleasure, his hand and wrist were quickly becoming strained from the angle and intensity of fucking himself, opting for shoving his face into the pillow and sticking his ass in the air. He quickly positioned the dildo back inside of himself, feeling unpleasantly empty at its brief absence. 

A long, drawn out whine was muffled against the pillow as he began fucking himself with an increased vigour. The tears from earlier soon spilled over, wetting the pillow beneath the boy. He’d never felt anything like it, something so deep was strangely intimate, everything else but the inches inside of him long forgotten; That, and…

His ace. Asahi. Who’s dick he subconsciously pretended was the one penetrating him right now, with Asahi’s larger body looming over him as he fucked him senseless. Noya’s toes curled at the thought. Moaning higher and higher until the sound was something akin to a squeal as he got closer and closer to his end.

It was when he found himself moaning the spiker’s name, did he really start crying. Not at the hit to his sexuality, per say, but more just the fact that he was fucking himself to the thought of someone who, undoubtedly, did not feel the same way; The way Kiyoko didn’t feel the same way, a painful memory from months ago.

The libero sobbed as he came, clenching around the thick dildo and cumming what seemed almost endlessly on the sheets of his bed. His small body bowing and writhing with the waves of orgasm, before collapsing into his own mess (dildo still shoved deep in his ass), curling up and crying pathetically into the tear and spit-stained pillow.

Fuck it. Maybe he did like Asahi, a crush that developed from friendship built over the two years on the team together. A crush that was almost certain to be unrequited, which only made Noya wail even harder.

Because if Tanaka knew, who was one of the most unperceptive people he knew, then it was without a doubt that his newfound feelings for his friend were already known. 

If his family heard him crying for hours that night, sobbing into the-by then clean-pillow and sheets, they didn’t bring it up. 

Asahi didn’t bring it up, either, not even when he saw the shorter boy walking weirdly. 

He really had to thank Tanaka for giving Noya his dildo, a perverted gift the result of his ongoing crush on the shorter boy. Knowing that he’d used it did weird things to his heart (and dick).


End file.
